


MOVE ON

by danndrea



Series: ABC loves Penelope Featherington. [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Penelope has to move on. She discovers it's not as bad as she thought.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Colin Bridgerton/Marina Thompson, Eloise Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington
Series: ABC loves Penelope Featherington. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191800
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic in English. English is not my first language, so I ask you to be gentle with my mistakes. I will publish this fanfic in Spanish also because that's how I feel comfortable. I love polin, but I like to experiment with the other Bridgerton brothers. I hope you like this shot.

Eloise and Penelope were studying the University in the United States. They were about to graduate, Eloise from law school and Penelope of Literature. Both were very good at school so the job offers they got were too many.

When Colin announces that he has married Marina in Vegas, he surprises the family. Then her mother, Violet, announces that she will make them a proper wedding in a few days. Eloise must go to London and of course Penelope is invited.

**-o-**

Penelope is in her apartment, listening intently to his friend who tells her that they must be traveling for Colin and Marina's wedding celebration. She doesn't feel so good about that information.

For many years, she was in love with Colin, even came to imagine that one day, he would wake up and see her as a woman. But those had only been dreams. Colin had never loved her and as proof was that the man had married a woman his family despised.

Then now, she was obliged to travel to London and see the man she once regarded as the love of her life, marrying another.

Technically he's already married," she thought.

"Pen, you're not listening to me!" eloise said annoyed her.

"I'm sorry, El, I was thinking," she said, "How's your family doing with Colin's news?

"Mother says she's fine, but I know her well enough to know it hurt," she explained, "Colin went and married the last woman she would have wanted as a daughter-in-law.

-That talks about how much your brother loves Marina. Otherwise he would not have dared to annoy his family with his actions.

-Anthony was furious, he has withdrawn financial support for Colin.

-Colin fell in love, like everyone else at some point. I'm glad he's happy -- she was honest.

Eloise looked at her incredulously.

-You're going with me, aren't you?

Penelope shook his head.

-I don't think it's wise, El. You know why.

-Bullshit! Colin doesn't deserve you, he never did. But I need you there with me. You know I won't stand that event without you. You're more than my best friend, we're sisters, soul mates.

Penelope was moved by his words.

-Only if you promise to be with me at all times. It won't be easy for me to see the man who once believed the love of my life married to another woman,' she explained.

-The love of your life is you, my dear.

Penelope rolled his eyes.

-You know what I mean, Eloise

"I know, I just wanted to get a smile out of you. So let's go?

"Of course dear," Penelope said.

**-o-**

The wedding celebration had been a private event. Colin and Marina looked happy. When the newlyweds retired to what would become their new home, according to Eloise, they would live in Colin's bachelor department, as Anthony had withdrawn financial support from his younger brother - they had decided to go to a bar to cheer themselves up a little, they had not told that in the middle of a round of tequilas, Eloise's two older brothers would arrive at the bar with them.

-What are you doing here?-

Eloise asked nothing happy-

"Good God, El, we are here because we want what you want-Benedict told his sister- Get drunk.

Anthony relaxed while drinking a glass of whiskey.

-You can go to another table, if you prefer- Eloise kept bothering them.

"Calm down, sister, we're not here for you, but for Penelope," Anthony said, "How have you been Srita Featherington?

"Well, it's been a difficult day, but we're almost done with college," she smiled at the thought.

"And that's not all," Eloise said proudly, "We've received great job offers. We'll stay in America!" she cried excitedly.

"I'm proud," Benedict said with the beautiful smile that characterized him

"Although, Eloise, you should reconsider coming to work in London, being closer to home," Anthony said, "Without Colin, we might need your help in the family business.

-I'm sorry brother but no!- Eloise was blunt- The main reason for studying college in america was to stay there. Don't get me wrong, I love you all and I miss you. But I wouldn't trade my freedom for anything or anyone -- she told him as I looked him in the eye.

Penelope observed the exchange of looks of the brothers with amusement. They looked so much a way.

"What do you find funny, Pen?" asked Anthony.

"You look a lot alike," she explained with a smile.

Anthony and Eloise said at the same time.

Penelope and Benedict didn't hide their laughter.

**-o-**

After hours at the bar, the four of them went out to Bridgerton House, they were sure they'd have a severe hangover tomorrow.

**-o-**

The next morning, Penelope, Eloise, Anthony and Benedict went too late for breakfast. Violet looked at them with her eyes squinted.

-Can I take your current state to say that yesterday was a good night for you, my dears?

"Mom, don't talk so loud, please-Anthony asked her mother.

"I can't believe you're in these conditions" Violet was scolding them.

"We were just celebrating," Benedict apologized.

"There is no need to end the bars celebrating, dear ones," she looked at them accusably.

"Mom, enough, I beg you," Eloise mentioned, "Don't yell, we hear you perfect.

-Eloise, you don't come home and when you come you get drunk, what's wrong with you?

"We were celebrating that soon we will graduate Mrs Violet- Penelope was saving the group- We have very good job offers. We're happy.

"Oh my girls, I am extremely proud of you.

Eloise, Benedict and Anthony looked surprised at the way Penelope had saved them all.

"Where are Hyacinth and Gregory?" asked Ben.

"They went to the movies, they come back until the afternoon.

"Daphne and Simon?" asked Eloise.

-They are still traveling around Paris, we were all taken by surprise by Colin's sudden wedding but they could not return. So we'll see you later.

"Mom," Eloise began, "Will you travel to our graduation?

-Of course dear, we will be there. All of us -- she said looking at her eldest children.

"I wouldn't miss it, Mother," Benedict said.

"Neither do I," Anthony replied.

"Or maybe you could fall in love and get married too," she told them.

"There's no way," they both said as the girls smiled.

"What shall I do with you?" she asked.

"Accept us as we are," Benedict replied.

**-o-**

Anthony and Benedict took Eloise and Penelope to the airport.

"Are you ready?" questioned the older brother, "do you need anything?

"Everything is ready," Penelope said, "Thank you for your hospitality.

"You don't have to thank, Pen, we're family," Anthony said as he smiled.

"We also had a lot of fun with you here, you're very interesting-Benedict had mentioned.

Penelope blushed.

"Hey, you two, stop hoarding my best friend, will you? - Eloise wasn't happy.

"See you in New York in two months, sister," Anthony said.

Anthony proceeded to hug Penelope.

"It was nice to see you Penelope. But I'd be more happy to join you at your graduation, all of us, of course, - he said excitedly.

"Thank you" - she blushed.

"I'll probably get there sooner than planned," Benedict said as he approached, "And you'll show me what the best places to paint... you -- he said with that flirtatious smile.

"Of course, " she winked at him.

The girls boarded their plane on their way home.

**Penelope believed that after all, this weekend had been good.**

**-o-**

"Certainly Colin has been a madman," Benedict said, "He married the wrong girl.

Anthony nodded.

-But, it is favorable for any of us. You're not going to deny me that Miss Featherington is a beauty, but she's also a very intelligent woman.

"And funny," Benedict said.

"I know," Anthony said with a smile as he lit his car and they both marched home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Eloise's graduation is happening in this chapter.

Penelope was more than excited. The graduation ceremony was today. She was very happy about it. Although she was a little sad, her mother had called her to tell her she would not attend, her older sister Prudence had just had her second red-haired daughter and had to stay with her. Phillipa of course she wasn't going to travel alone to congratulate her.

She sighed, it hurt that none of her relatives were here, but Eloise had told her that her family would come and that everyone loved her very much.

She smiled.

For two months, Anthony Bridgerton had been texting her, even making video calls a couple of times. They had become close and she hadn't even known how. He would be coming this day, he had made that promise to her and she was excited. While she was 22 years old and Anthony 30, she could not deny that he was a handsome and extremely intelligent man.

Besides, he made her laugh a lot.

Anthony's your friend, don't start imagining things like Colin. You're not his type.

Those were the words that were repeated all the time to avoid getting hurt again. Finally left Colin behind and didn't want to fall in love with another Brother Bridgerton again.

-Are you ready?-

Penelope heard Eloise's voice.

-I am, and you?

-"I'm happy and excited," Eloise said, "I can't believe our dream is finally real. Ever since we were five years old, we've imagined this moment. We're two independent women who are making their lives. Eloise was happy.

\- "I'm excited too, He," Penelope said, "Even though my family decided not to come, I'm not exactly sad. This achievement is mine, I fought for this and today is the culmination of that first dream.

-"And best of all, we did it together, Pen," Eloise remarked, "We're sisters, you and me. More than that.

-"Soul mates," Pen said.

Best friends left the apartment they shared to go to their graduation ceremony.

**-o-**

The graduation ceremony had been great. Penelope took a recognition for being the best average of his career and So did Eloise. Both were excellent students and it was no wonder they had so many good job offers when they left college.

The Bridgertons had applauded their favorite girls - as Hyacinth had said - Almost everyone was present: Anthony, Violet, Benedict, Daphne, Simon, Hyacinth and Gregory. Francesca had apologized because she was in Scotland studying and Colin was still on her honeymoon.

Violet told them when they both approached them - I'm so proud - First she gave her daughter a big hug and then she went on with Penelope.

"Thank you for making me feel part of your family," she smiled gratefully.

"Don't talk nonsense, you've been part of our family for a long time," was Daphne who said, congratulations dear.

-Miss. Featherington -- called her Anthony- Congratulations on a well-deserved achievement. I'm sure your path will be full of success.

She smiled at him and Anthony felt his chest warm. He found her more beautiful than ever, with a funny smile and a look that completely calmed him down.

"She's your sister's best friend," he thought, "and she's much younger than you.

Simon and Benedict looked at him carefully.

"I want to extend the congratulations," Simon said.

"And so do I," Benedict said, "but I think the ideal thing would be for us to leave now, we have a reservation, don't we, Anthony?

Anthony seemed to come out of his state of mental shock and nodded.

"Come on, let's celebrate," he said with a smile.

Eloise took Benedict's arm and Penelope joined Anthony.

**-o-**

The celebration went smoothly. Among the anecdotes Violet was saying about Eloise and Penelope. Everybody was having fun.

"I remember Eloise crying a lot that day, " said Benedict with a smile.

"You and Colin broke my book and it had been a gift from Pen, of course I had cried," he said with his eyes accused.

"It was the moment we met Penelope's temper," Daphne said, "She was furious trying to hit Colin, who ran out to avoid it.

Everyone present burst into laughter as Penelope kept thinking.

That time she had come to her house and admitted to herself that Colin Bridgerton would one day be her husband.

"What a fool she had been," she thought.

Anthony looked at her intently. And he turned the conversation to anything other than his dumb brother.

"Do you think you're going to do it now?" he asked both of them, but his gaze was on the redhead.

"We're rating our job offers," Eloise said, "I'd really like to get started soon.

"What about you, Miss Penelope?" asked Anthony.

"Please tell me Penelope," she said with a slight blush.

"Only if you agree to tell me Anthony," he said brazenly, and everyone looked at him carefully. Simon didn't even hide his laughter.

Penelope blushed.

"I have an idea of what I want, the big fortune is that I can stay here in New York for that," she explained.

"I see," Anthony said as he drank his glass with whiskey.

"I think, Eloise," Violet said, "that you could go back to London and take a well-deserved vacation. You've earned them.

"Mom," Eloise said in frustration, "I have no intention of going to London any time soon. I want to start working.

"I know, dear, I just miss you.

Eloise seemed to relax a little.

-Me too, everyone. But this is my dream. And I want to make it happen.

"You will," Daphne said, "We all know that.

**-o-**

When the women excused the the way into a store to do shopping, Simon, Benedict, Gregory and Anthony stayed together.

"Can you tell me what you're trying to do by flirting with Penelope?" Ben asked funny.

"I wasn't flirting with her," Anthony said in shock.

"You were, I saw it," Simon said quietly.

-She is a girl, she can be our sister for God's sake.

"She's not a girl and she's not your sister," Ben said.

"She's also a beautiful, intelligent woman," Simon said.

"And if you don't like her, I may as well ask her out, right?- Benedict was just making her brother jealous.

-You're older than her.

"But I don't have those prejudices, besides I repeat, she's an impressive woman.

"I think you should ask her out," Simon encouraged Benedict, and Anthony left them angry.

**-o-**

That same night, at dinner, Simon and Daphne shared that they were getting married. Everyone started congratulating them. They had lived together for three years but finally Simon's reformed libertine had proposed. Daphne was happy.

"It will be wonderful," Daphne said, "The wedding will take place in our country house of course, there will be many flowers, it will be by day and it will be magical.

"When will it be?" Penelope asked.

"In six months," Daphne replied.

"Unbelievable," Eloise told her sister.

"Eloise, you'll be my bridesmaid," she said, smiling, "Do you accept truth?

Eloise froze, she didn't expect it.

-But why me?

-Because you are my sister and I love you very much.

"This is where I'd say Anthony would be my best man, but we know that's not possible because you're going to deliver Daphne to the altar. So it will be an honor for Benedict to agree to be my best man at the wedding- he said with a smile.

"Despite being your second choice, I accept it," Ben said, smiling.

"And Penelope," Daphne said, "you will be one of my bridesmaids. The dress must be pink but the design is whatever you all want.

"Pink?" said Eloise, "Good God.

"Thank you Daphne and of course I accept," Penelope said with a smile.

**-o-**

The next morning, Anthony took breakfast to his sister and Pen's apartment. His mother and Daphne had gone looking for things for the impending wedding and Benedict and Simon were still sleeping. He rang the bell and after a few seconds, she opened the door for him.

Anthony was out of breath.

Her hair was a mess of curls everywhere. It was obvious she had just woken up. His sleepy eyes caused him to get lost in them. And her bare legs in that mini short she wore, made Anthony couldn't help but look at her. She was a vision. Just beautiful.

"Anthony, " she said a little blushing.

"I brought you breakfast," he showed her the bag.

-Please come in. Eloise's still asleep.

"I imagined it, and we both know we shouldn't wake her up," he said in horror.

Penelope smiled and proceeded to set the table for breakfast.

**-o-**

'Where are the others?' she asked as she ate a buttered bread.

-Preparing things for Daphne's wedding. They're saying they have a lot to do.

"It's the first Bridgerton wedding, of course you want to get ready," Penelope said, "Well, it's not the first one--she remembered Colin, I didn't mean that--she blushed.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean- Anthony shrugged.

They both continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

-Are those your job offers?-

Anthony asked as he saw the envelopes on his table.

She felt.

-Can I see them?

She said yes.

-Wow Penelope, this is awesome. These publishers offer you work. And an extremely good paycheck -- he said proudly -- I mean they're all very good, but Bloomsbury Publishing? Oh, my God, she's a very good one.

Penelope blushed.

-My teacher had a contact there and sent one of my projects for my final class. It's a book about magic, adventure and teenage chaos. I never really thought it was that good. But they loved it - she said with a smile - They sent me a contract this morning by mail - she went for her laptop and showed her the mail, Anthony checked it thoroughly.

"I was about to ask Eloise to check it out, it looks really good.

"This is good, Pen," Anthony said, "They offer you a contract for that book series. They also allow you to post another one if you have one. It's an excellent contract I have to say, but yes, it's good that Eloise reviews it, or I can send it to my office and my lawyer will. You know I'll help you with everything.

-Thank you Anthony for real. I have three drafts written on it. It would be three books to accompany that saga. They have a lot of fun and magic. Maybe they like it a lot.

-They will, if they read the first draft and offered you this contract it is because they are more than interested in your talent.

She smiled.

"But that's not my masterpiece," she mentioned as she stopped to go for a folder, Anthony tried not to look too hard at her bare legs.

-What is this?

-This book is all I have, it is my heart in it, it is about romance in the regency, but not austin style, God of course not, but something more real, forbidden loves, family and economic problems. Important families and not so many others.

Anthony quickly read the first lines of the book. He was impressed.

-Penelope, that is, you must publish it!

"Do you think it's good?" she asked shyly.

-Penelope, you must trust your work, this is simply fascinating.

-This is the first of 8 books I intend to write. One for each brother," she explained, "I have written the first two and a little of book 4. But I have great ideas for this. I want people to read my books. It's kind of exciting and scary.

Anthony smiled at her.

-Then do it, publish them. Go to that editor and negotiate that you want this saga published. I'm sure anyone who reads this will love it.

Anthony didn't know when he approached her, it was an overwhelming feeling to have her so close to him that he desperately wanted to kiss her. I was about to do it when...

-Hello here you are! - Eloise's voice made them jump and walk away - are you okay? You guys are surprised.

-We're fine, sister. Please eat.

Eloise sat down to tell them that she had accepted a job at the prestigious firm Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen & Katz.

Anthony was surprised.

"That's excellent dear sister, " he hugged her.

**-o-**

Anthony arrived at the hotel where all his relatives stayed and Simon and Benedict waited for him at the bar.

Anthony sat in front of them and drank a shot of whiskey in one stroke.

"I like Penelope," he confessed.

Benedict and Simon looked funny.

"We already knew that," Simon replied, "Now tell me, what are you going to do about it?

"Nothing," he said sadly, "Penelope has a bright future and I can't interrupt that.

Benedict looked at him.

-Anthony...

"I have to be in London, you both know it, she has to be here. We couldn't work. Not like that.

"She can find a job in London," Benedict said quietly.

"No," Anthony replied, "You don't know the big opportunity she has here. She's just starting her career. She's 22 years old for God's sake. I'm interested in her being able to fulfill what she wants, and that's why I have to put myself aside.

"That's nonsense, brother," Simon said, "You should ask her how she feels about it.

-There is nothing to ask. I'm going back to London early tomorrow.

-Anthony, that's not the best decision and you know it - Benedict tried to reason with his brother but there was no way.

Anthony was too stubborn.

**-o-**

Penelope was in her apartment, Eloise and Antony's lawyer had worked on a proposal for the publishing house, Tomorrow she would have an appointment with them to talk about their future. She was more than happy.

Her cell phone sounded to announce a message:

**ANTHONY BRIDGERTON:**

The lawyer told me your contract was excellent. You will earn a lot and your work will be recognized by everyone. I'm proud of you.

**PENELOPE FEATHERINGTON:**

Thanks for helping me. I'm really saying it, XOXO.

**ANTHONY BRIDGERTON:**

Tomorrow morning I have to go back to London for work. But let me know if you need anything, please.

Penelope's heart tightened. She was going to miss him.

**PENELOPE FEATHERINGTON:**

I'm going to miss you...

**ANTHONY BRIDGERTON:**

Me too.

**-o-**

Six months later, the day before his sister and Simon's wedding, he had received a package, pulled out what was inside and smiled.

Penelope's first book was published:

Beyond love, it was for sale.

He opened the first page and read the thank you, took a big surprise when he read the last one:

**_Finally, I want to thank Anthony Bridgerton for helping me trust and fight for my dream. This journey is just beginning, but I know it's going to be wonderful for everyone. Thank you Anthony for showing me the way._ **

He smiled like an idiot all that day.

I was so looking forward to seeing her. She would be arriving early with Eloise for Daphne and Simon's wedding.

He promised himself that on this occasion, he wouldn't let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language. And this is my first fanfic in another language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Eloise travel for Daphne and Simon's wedding. Anthony has noticed something important.
> 
> Colin's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. I've had very difficult days and this story is harder for me because English is not my first language.

Penelope smiled, she and Eloise had managed to get there in time for Daphne and Simon's wedding, of course the Bridgerton family cottage was a mess right now. Violet was everywhere giving instructions, while Daphne was doing her part too.

"Hi girls, " Daphne said, "They're beautiful," she hugged them.

"Did the dresses come?" asked Pen.

"Oh yes," Hyacinth replied as she met with them, "I saw how they were taken to their rooms.

"Thank you Hyacinth- Penelope hugged her.

"Oh my God, this is chaos!" said Eloise frowning.

"That's how weddings usually are, " Francesca said as she arrived and greeted them.

"What do we have on the agenda for today?" asks Pen.

"Tonight is Daphe's bachelorette party," Fran said, the one Eloise organized, of course,

Eloise looked at her sisters with very open eyes, she had not remembered.

"Of course you didn't remember, Eloise- Daphne was furious-

-Sorry Daph, I had a lot of work and...

"Don't worry," Fran said, "With Pen's help, I've got this covered.

-Oh Pen, you are our salvation as always-

Eloise hugged her best friend.

-I'm happy to help-

'Where are the others?' asked Eloise.

"They're in Simon's country house," Daphne replied, "Mom insisted that because it's the last night as singles, everyone would spend it with their friends and family.

Eloise smiled.

At that moment Violet arrived.

-Oh dear how good you are here, today's dinner will be informal of course but I hope we have a great time before you go to the bachelorette party.

"Aren't you going mom?" fran asked.

-No. I want to be fresh by tomorrow.

The girls smiled and each went to their respective rooms to get dressed.

**-o-**

"I don't understand why my mother ran us all away-Anthony was furious- If this is the one who's getting married," he said as he pointed to his best friend.

"You're angry because you couldn't be there to receive Pen," Benedict said as he ate a buttered bread.

"I can't wait to see her," Anthony admitted.

"What do you want with Pen, brother?" Benedict asked.

-I don't know if it will work but I want to tell her that I like her very much, that I love her.

-Good God, surely tomorrow the world is over- Benedict was bothering him.

"The world is not going to end until I marry your sister," Simon declared.

"Do you know anything about Colin?" asked Gregory.

"He's supposed to be here early today, I just have no idea he delayed it," Benedict asked.

Anthony was very calm at breakfast that he was not interested in the mention of his brother.

"Do you still hate him?" Simon asked.

"I don't hate him, Anthony defended himself, " but I'm not going to congratulate him on what he did.

"He's in love," Ben said, "But he's still our brother, you should make things right with him.

"It caused our mother great pain, Benedict," Anthony recalled, "I can't just forget. We all told him he was wrong, he was three months dating Marina.

Benedict sighed. He knew his older brother was right, but he missed being able to see all three of them. And be brothers.

"So what are we going to do today?"- Simon asked to change the subject.

"I booked an amazing place," Benedict said, "We'll leave after dinner.

**-o-**

It was 9 p.m. at night when the girls were leaving the house to go to Daphne's bachelorette party.

Penelope had opted for a black dress with white balls and her black heeled sandals, her red hair was completely smooth. She felt great.

"You look spectacular, Pen-Eloise had smiled at her friend.

-And you look beautiful, El-

Eloise took a picture of them.

"Eloise, can you come?" spoke Daphne from her room.

-Oh, duties of the bridesmaid, I'll be right back-

Eloise went to follow her sister.

At that moment as Pen checked her phone, the door opened and she was surprised.

-Pen- Colin's voice was relief.

"Colin, " she answered calmly.

Colin watched her, there was something different about Penelope. She looked very sexy tonight.

"You look great, Pen," Colin said with a cheeky smile.

"Uh, thank you," she said a little awkwardly.

Violet went downstairs and met them.

"Wow, Colin-- she talked to her son-- I thought you weren't coming to your sister's wedding.

"I never thought I'd miss it, Mother--he fought back.

-Where is Marina located? She's not coming?

"Oh yes, thought Pen, the wife.

Colin passed his hand over his head

-She's not coming.

Violet asked angrily- Is it a family wedding and your wife isn't coming?

_Colin didn't want to tell his mother that Marina had told him a night before that she never loved him._

"She's busy," he said, shrugging.

Penelope knew him so well, she knew Colin was hiding something but it wasn't her place to ask anything. After all, they weren't friends.

"Penelope dear, you look magnificent" - Violet finally saw her and smiled maternally at her.

At that time the Bridgerton girls went down, Daphne wore a white dress with flights, Francesca one Green dress and Eloise a dark blue palazzo.

'What are you doing here, Colin?' Eloise asked, 'I thought you were still on your honeymoon.

-I couldn't miss Daph's wedding-

Daphne hugged him fondly.

-Thank you brother. It means a lot to me.

"Welcome Colin, but we must go," Fran said.

-Where are you going?

"Daph's bachelorette party," Pen said.

-Have fun then, girls-

Colin had winked at her without thinking about it. Violet noticed.

When the girls left, Violet said:

"I always thought you'd marry Penelope," she said quietly, "but it all happens for a reason. She looks happier now that she finally left behind her love for you.

Colin was completely confused. And he certainly felt pain in the words his mother told him.

**-o-**

-Let's toast!- Fran had said while they were at the club - Cheers for Daphne, the first Bridgerton to get married.

"Cheers," all the girls said.

The atmosphere was amazing, they all made their way on the dance floor to the rhythm of the songs by Rihanna and Beyonce.

"I love that song" Daphne pointed out as she danced Single Ladies.

"She's so basic," Eloise said with a smile.

It was too late when the driver took them to the Bridgerton country house. Penelope hoped she wouldn't have a hangover tomorrow.

**-o-**

The wedding day had arrived, everyone was in their seats waiting for the bride to come in.

Of course Eloise had a terrible hangover.

"I told you to measure yourself," Penelope said with a smile.

-Shut up that you're just like or worse than me-

"I find it amazing that Daphne looks like nothing happened, I'm sure she's the one who drank the most last night," Pen said.

"I guess Mom made her famous hangover tonic.

"Hell, she must have given us that too," Fran noted as she met with them.

After another 45 minutes, Daphne and Simon were married.

**-o-**

Penelope was looking for the seat at the party when some hands fastened to her waist.

"Hello," Anthony said as he was completely smiling at her, "You look beautiful, Pen.

She blushed.

-And you look very handsome, Anthony-

-Come on, let's go for a walk in the garden, will you?

Penelope nodded and he held her hand as they made their way through the room.

-I read the dedication of your book and smiled as I did so.

Penelope blushed.

"You helped me a lot, Anthony, and I appreciate it.

"Pen" Anthony started -- I really like you.

Penelope opened her eyes in shock.

_"It's probably not the right thing to do because I'm much older than you, but I don't know how you've managed to win my heart. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't even know you could see in me to let me be with you, but I want you to think about it. I want you to agree to go on a date with me. A formal appointment._

"Anthony," she smiled, "I like you very much, too.

He put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him.

-You are beautiful Penelope. And I want to kiss you, can I?

"I didn't think you were a man asking permission," she mocked.

"You make me want to be a better man," he confessed.

"Kiss me, Anthony," she sued.

He didn't miss the opportunity and that afternoon, at Daphne and Simon's wedding, Anthony Bridgerton kissed Penelope Featherington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Penelope spend their first day as a couple. The problem is, no one in his family knows their relationship has changed. A little Bridgerton fun.

After Daphne and Simon's wedding, it was not easy to get rid of the rest of the Bridgerton family. Penelope had asked Anthony to keep their relationship private, as they lived in two different countries and she was afraid things would not work out for them.

Anthony had told her that everything would be fine, that he would travel very often to see her and that together they would make things work out. But Penelope wanted some peace before I mentioned to the entire Bridgerton family that they were in a relationship.

So while the bride and groom had left their honeymoon, Penelope was enjoying a sunny day at Audrey Hall, Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth were with her. Anthony was locked in the studio making some calls, while Benedict was somewhere with Colin.

-When do you have to return to the United States?- Francesca had asked them.

"We asked for a week off at work- Eloise had answered-

-That's excellent!- Hyacinth had answered- We can go to a fair that is here in the nearby village. It's super vintage, but we can have fun. You know, do something different.

"For me it's perfect-Pen had said with a smile-

"If you insist" - Eloise had said frowning - I'd like to stay here at the pool all day.

"Come on, El- Francesca smiled -- Not all the time we're here the whole family reunited.

"Technically I'm not family"- Pen began but was interrupted.

"Don't talk nonsense Pen," Benedict said as he lay in the chair next to her, "You're one more Bridgerton.

"Thank you Ben," she smiled, and he gave her a wink, she sensed that he knew more than he said - What are you painting right now?

"You'll see it in my next gallery," he said excitedly.

"How?" she asked happily, "Will you finally exhibit your art? She was happy for Ben, the truth was that he was very talented.

-I have to finish my paintings yet but I'm on the right track. The presentation will be here in London of course, I hope you come. It's probably about five months from now.

"I'd love to of course," she said with a smile.

"Where's Mom?" Hyacinth asked.

"Oh, she's talking to Colin," Benedict said as he looked the other way.

-What's going on Ben?- Eloise as always realized everything.

-I don't know what you're talking about, El-

"Well, it's 11 in the morning- Francesca stood up- You guys have an hour to change and be ready. See you at the exit to go to the fair. Is it clear?-

-And here I was thinking that Anthony was in the library- Eloise joked

The others couldn't help but smile.

"We'll be on time," Fran, Penelope replied as she dragged her best friend into her room.

**-o-o-**

Penelope was in her room, she had put on a white T-shirt and a long animal print skirt, the skirt had an opening in her right leg. She wore white sneakers to accompany the outfit. Her red hair was loose and she proceeded to keep her sunglasses and money in her handbag.

She was so busy, she didn't notice when they opened her bedroom door. Some hands took her by the waist and she leapt totally surprised.

-I missed you-

Anthony had told her while he was kissing her - I'm sorry to leave you alone, I had to make some important calls.

"Don't worry, I know you're a very busy man," she said as she put her arms on his neck.

"I'll never be busy for you," he kissed her again, "Benedict said something about going to a fair, really?

"It was Hyacinth's idea and I thought it was right, something quiet for everyone. Then we can have something to eat and have a nice afternoon.

"But I hope I can spend time with you, I'm not going to share you," he smiled.

"That will be a problem Lord Bridgerton" - she joked - remember that before you there was already a Bridgerton who loved me.

"Yes, Eloise will be a tough opponent to beat," he said jokingly, "She definitely needs a boyfriend.

Penelope began to laugh.

"The more you tell her that the less she's going to want," she said quietly, "Now come on, Francesca was very insistent on being ready on time. I don't want to let her down.

"You can't let anyone down, Pen," he came up and kissed her with a lot of love, "Did I tell you today that you look beautiful?

She blushed.

-Come on Anthony, we have to go with your brothers.

"If there's no more," he said angrily.

He took her by the hand and together they went down the stairs while joking. However they did not notice that Colin's eyes were on them. And he wasn't happy.

"Anthony Bridgerton" was Eloise's voice - Stop grabbing my best friend's attention, will you?

"Penelope was just telling me you need a boyfriend for your bad mood," he yelled at his sister.

"I didn't say anything," Penelope said frightenedly.

"I know," Eloise said as she approached, "Pen's my best friend, and she wouldn't say anything like that," she stuck her tongue out.

-How old are you again, Eloise?- Benedict asked as he approached the group.

-WE MUST GO!- Hyacinth spoke to them from the garden.

"For God's sake, she does have lungs," Penelope said, and they all smiled.

"Stop yelling at us Hyacinth, let's go!" Gregory said as he left to annoy his sister.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to spend all day with my family?" Anthony asked her quietly.

"Of course," she winked at him.

"If you say so, Anthony shrugged and they both went out to walk with his brothers.

**-o-o-o**

When they got to town, they were all open-mouthed. Anthony looked at his younger sister with the face of wanting to murder her, Eloise and Benedict burst into laughter, Gregory had been silent, Colin had a face of bitterness and Penelope smiled excitedly.

"Hyacinth Bridgerton" Anthony approached his sister - You didn't tell me it was a fair like this.

"A fair for the month of pride" Eloise corrected- This is wonderful! She smiled funny as she saw her brother's horror face.

"It can't be bad, Anthony- Penelope came up to him" - We'll have fun, there's a very good atmosphere.

"I have nothing against celebrating pride month, I'm very respectful of people," he explained, "but I don't like my little sister not saying to me what I was coming to.

At that moment two boys came with them and gave them colorful ornaments and started taking them to dance. 

One of them approached Francesca and she was happy dancing to the rhythm of samba.

Eloise was completely funny filming everything on her cell phone.

The other young man named Paul approached Penelope and she enjoyed dancing with him to the horror of Anthony who was jealous.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Paul," Benedict had told his brother, "If you're trying to keep us from knowing that you're a couple now, you're not making it. Your jealousy is showing off, brother.

Eloise was completely funny while dancing with her sisters.

Anthony saw an opportunity to take Pen away from his family and kissed her. The people around them smiled at them and cheered them on. They were having a good time together.

"I want to be inside you," Anthony had told her in the ear.

Penelope felt her knees collapse.

Anthony grabbed her by the waist and approached her to kiss her again.

Only on this occasion, Colin had seen them and taken a picture of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture of Jonny with Nicola at the pride festival and I wanted to add something like that but in characters. I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Tell me your opinions in the comments.  
> I apologize for the mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy the chapter.

The next day Anthony surprised her with a little trip between them. Penelope had told Eloise that she had to retire much earlier than planned for work, of course her best friend had suspected but in the end gave up. She knew Penelope was hiding something, but she decided not to push it.

Anthony, for his part, simply left, for no one was a secret that he as head of the family had a lot of business to attend to.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?- Penelope asked her when he stopped by the airport.

"It's a surprise, love," he smiled, "We've got a whole weekend before you have to go back to New York, I'm not going to waste it.

Penelope blushed and got excited.

"Bon Jovi is showing up in a city near here, we have tickets for tonight-he said excitedly.

"I didn't know you liked going to concerts," she asked confusedly.

"I don't love it but I heard you talk to Eloise months ago that you wanted them to tour in America, so I asked my secretary to help me with this.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me" - she was excited.

"I'd do anything for you, Pen," he smiled, and they went on his way.

**-o-o-o-**

They both checked into the hotel where they would spend the night, the view was really beautiful. Anthony was happy to be here and make his girlfriend happy, booked a suite in the best hotel available and with the best view. He wanted to make this weekend memorable for them.

When they entered her room, Anthony quickly kissed her passionately.

"I've wanted to do this all day," he said as he winked at her, "My family won't leave you alone for a moment," he complained.

"While your whole family is nice, I must confess that I missed kissing you like this-

Both continued with passionate kisses.

"If we keep this up, we're not going to the concert," Penelope said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't have any complaints," he said amusedly.

"While I wouldn't have any complaints either, I'd like to go to that concert-

"Well, he let her go grumpy-

"But later Anthony Bridgerton, " she promised.

"You will be my death, woman," he smiled.

They both proceeded to change their clothes to get out.

Penelope made a noise for her boyfriend to see, she wore a tight black dress of the waist and chest and hips free, wore red ankle boots and had allefied her hair. Her makeup was smoky. She felt sexy and beautiful.

Anthony ran out of words when he saw her.

"You see, " he observed her from top to bottom, "Awesome," he smiled.

"Thank you Anthony, you don't look so bad either-she winked at her.

Anthony wore denim jeans, a blue T-shirt and his black leather jacket. Completely casual, but Pen knew her boyfriend was gorgeous.

When they left the hotel where they were staying, Anthony gave her the first surprise of the night, a motorbike they would ride on while here.

-Really? Pen asked excitedly.

Eloise once told me that you always wanted to travel in one but that your mother would never allow you to have it. So even though it's not mine and I rented it for tonight, I wanted you to be happy.

Penelope kissed him in gratitude.

They both got on and put on their helmets, the night was just beginning.

**-o-o-**

"I can't believe we're here!" penelope said excitedly as they entered the place where the concert would be.

"Whatever it is to see you happy, Pen- Anthony was sincere.

Once the concert was over, Anthony surrounded her by the waist and together they walked to where the group was presumed to be. A security guy asked for their passes and Anthony said something she didn't understand and let them through backstage. Now she was surprised.

"Look at you, a whole Bridgerton!" she joked.

"I can't be the head of the Bridgerton family without taking my own benefits," he said proudly.

They were able to meet the artist backstage. Penelope was very surprised and grateful to her boyfriend. She had taken many pictures to Anthony's dismay. After a few more minutes they said goodbye and went to dinner.

-Did you like the surprise, Pen?

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she put her hands around his neck- No one had ever done anything like that for me.

"You deserve everything, Pen, never doubt it," Anthony kissed her.

After dinner, the atmosphere changed between them. Penelope was excited and nervous and Anthony was impatient.

**-o-o-o-**

Once the door of his room was closed, Anthony could no longer take his girlfriend and kissed her with ferocity and desire. But also with a love that made him think that his heart could explode at the time. She reciprocated by taking him by the head and kissing him back, soon the two had to separate to take breath.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment," he told her as he kissed her again.

"I still don't think this is happening," she confessed.

"We're here, together, Pen," Anthony kissed her again.

Anthony kissed her back but now letting her hands wander all over her body, the body he loved and enjoyed every part. She took off his shirt leaving him with his bare torso.

The eldest of the Bridgertons lifted her up and left her on the table throwing away everything on her. Penelope explored Anthony's chest with his hands as he put a hand under her dress and smiled...

-Damn Pen, you're going to kill me. You're so wet.

Well, I guess it's your fault, she said completely cheekily.

-I definitely like this.

-Shut up and kiss me. 

He smiled and began to strip her of her clothes. He'd practically smashed her clothes, but right now none of that mattered. The urgency and the need to be together won.

**-o-o-**

Penelope groaned when Anthony reached his intimate side and played with her lips. He was making fun of her, she unbuttoned her pants so she could see how excited he was to her.

He left her completely naked, rebelling her most private part to him and positioned herself on her thighs, kissing with love and care each part. Penelope was in the clouds right now, she kept sithing with pleasure and her boyfriend was very pleased. He played with her fingers, first one, then two more while with his mouth sucking her center, she only played with her hair while feeling that she was approaching her release.

"Anthony," she said among moans.

-Cum for me, love, cum for me.

And Penelope felt his orgasm reach. Anthony was amazed to see the spasms achieved in his woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was yours. He was a happy man.

When Penelope felt strong again, she got off the table in front of her boyfriend and stood still trembling about what happened at the time.

"I want more," she demanded.

"Of course you do," he smiled, "and I'm grateful for that," he said as he took off his pants and underpants, "she smiled when she finally saw him.

He lifted her up and positioned her in the huge bed and kissed her again. Penelope was impatient, she wanted to feel it inside her, so she positioned herself on top of him and came down until his penis was at the entrance of her vagina. She rode it. It didn't take long for them to dock.

They really enjoyed it. She felt her approach her orgasm again and Anthony surrounded her clitoris with his finger as he penetrated her. First she was the one who reached climax and then he kept spilling into it. When the euphoria passed Anthony approached her and gave her a loving kiss.

-I love you.

-I love you Anthony.

They both made love twice more that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Please leave your opinions in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Greetings from Mexico.


End file.
